Wicked Witches Fart Cusion
by Hermione-is-Harry's
Summary: Lady's from the Potter-verse get to use Harry Potter's face as their personal fart cusion. This has a normal story not just senseless nothing. Harry/females Don't like don't read.
1. Harry's new home

Wicked witch's fart cushion.

Made this out of lack of thess kind of stories.

Harry has a curse out on him when he is young and with badass powers also bring some unwanted side affects.

Read at own risk

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry had a weird life. Foster home to foster home all were similar. The females take turns farting on him and the males seem to not even realize it happens. The female could have had an empty stomach but the second bare skin touched Harry she felt the inevitable cloud of gas build up in her stomach.

2 year old Harry was fostered by a witch. Much too young to recall the events. He was adopted by a witch for 6 months and returned to a different orphanage in Italy.

They were confused by the strange markings on his body.

Harry had ruins tattooed on his body. 5 on his right arm, 3 invisible ones on his face and another invisible one on his chest over his heart. The witch wanted to protect the boy but decided to have some fun with him as well.

Unknown to all they gave him a protection.

Black- sap life force from living things.

White- turn his skin as hard as diamonds.

Red- created an invisible field of magic that caused anyone with a dark mark to feel a Crucio.

Blue- turn Harry invisible to anything. ( sight, sounds, ect.)

Green- healing and magic recharge. Most spells used on Harry are absorbed and broken down to its basic magic. He can call on this power when needed.

3 year old Harry was found in front of an orphanage by a man working there. "Hey little guy." He said smiling. The letter said his name and to take care of him.

A day later the middle aged woman who worked with the children had touched Harry to wake him up.

She felt the rumbling in her stomach and looked at the waking up Harry.

She pulled up her dress revealing her pale blue panties. "Hush little Harry, I need this badly." She said plopping her giant rear on Harry's unsuspecting face.

Harry's screams of shock was muffled by the large amount of assfat crushing his face. The first fart was loud and smelt ranced. "Let me go!" Harry screamed under his prison. He felt sick as the smell hit his nose.

"Almost done sweetie. This is helping my sore tummy." She said grinding herself into him. His nose was right on her puckering anal ring when she released her final 20 second fart right up his nostrils.

She got up and pulled her dress down. She turned and kissed Harry on the cheek. Her graying hair now it's original brown and her face void of wrinkles. The scent of her bum was stuck in his nose. "Now go take a shower young man. You smell rancid." She didn't even recall the 10 minute farting session she just blasted at the poor boys face.

Harry didn't realize he just learned how to read. The exchange for youth was knowledge and any woman that farted on Harry gave him the knowledge that would help him in life. The reason the youth didn't drain him was the horcrux in his scar. The witch knew to get rid of it without harming Harry was to drain its power. It had so much raw energy that the draining tattoo was always overloaded with energy.

Harry was adopted by a couple when he was 8, both female. One was a teacher at Harvard university and the other was an engineer for Lamborghini.

"Hey little guy, I'm Fanny what's your name?" Fanny asked smiling.

"I'm Harry. Nice to meet you."

"You want to come live with me and my wife?" Fanny said bending down to his height. She had long black hair in a high ponytail and bright blue eyes.

Harry nodded shyly. He was in a green long sleeve shirt with gloves, long pants and black shoes. He didn't want them to touch his skin it caused them to sit on him. Years of being a human seat cushion had made him question his feelings about it.

"Well Harry this is my wife Rose. We're your new mommies." Fanny said smiling.

Her wife had dirty blonde hair tied in a braid and green eyes. Rose's eyes seemed caring yet stern. "Hello."

Harry was walked to the yellow Lamborghini. "Wow. Is this a real Lamborghini?" Harry asked touching the side of the car.

"Yep pulled straight off the belt. Company doesn't like giving me a raise so they give me a free lease each year." Fanny said opening the door for Harry.

"You make 250,000€ after taxes as is. We have enough money Fanny Armaletale." Rose said like she was speaking to a child.

"I know professor Armaletale. I don't want more either. I just think they're cheap with employees. Not everyone there gets a free Labo like your sugar momma." Fanny said grinning.

Rose would never admit to outsiders that she loved how her wife said things like this. A woman a year older than herself took a job last year at university and got gray hairs in a month. Fanny was an aspirin, a stress ball and a stiff drink all in one to her.

"Well try not to say things like that in front of Harry. He's too young to be exposed to such behavior." Rose said sternly.

"Fine. In the bedroom not the kitchen. Your kind of a ass stretto today. I better loosen it tonight." Fanny said.

Harry didn't get what was wrong about those kinds of word. He knew never to say certain things but Fanny talked like the women who fart on him. She was nice though.

Contrary to apprentice, Rose was a freak in the bedroom. Under her stern, hard exterior she was a bigger sex fiend then Fanny. She had agreed for both of them to wear matching buttplugs to work each day. Her ass was always filled with something but that didn't affect her work.

They arrived at a 2 story house and pulled into the garage. They all got out and walked Harry to his new room. It had plain tan carpet, white walls, a desk, a closet, a full-sized bed, nightstand and a dresser. "It was a guest room but now it's your new room. You can decorate it however you like." Rose said.

"Thank you."

"Now champ you need to know a few things. One always knock before entering our room. Two the room next to ours is off limits even to mommy Rose. Bed by 9 ok?" Fanny said.

"Ok." Harry said smiling. He had a home.

* * *

Ok I know this is a weird story but just go with it. Any girls you want farting on Harry review.


	2. Harry Armaletale

Don't like don't read

You had to be looking for M rated to find this so you've been warned.

Chapter 2: Harry Armaletale

Harry had enjoyed the time he spent with his new family. Rose homeschooled him and Fanny taught him about cars. He was practicing his cursive writing at the dining room as Rose watched.

He finished his report on a book Rose gave him. She was testing his reading level and ranked it at a 8th grade level. She wanted to check if Harry had similar skills in his writing.

She held up the paper reading it as she does with all her students. She treated all her students the same. The overachievers weren't overly congrated and the slackers weren't discriminated. The stone like shell that masked her face every time she examined a report cracked that moment.

"Harry. Every student of mine has a flaw in their writing that lets me know they wrote it. A T not crossed or an I not dotted. This is perfection. Proper grammar, precise spelling, fabulous penmanship. Harry this is the kind of writing professors only dream of. I'm proud of you darling." Rose said hugging Harry.

Harry had tears down his eyes at her words. His mother told him she was proud of him. She always nodded and smiled at his work. Her face had a happy smile and the firm exterior was down. "I love you mother." Harry said warping his arms around her stomach.

"I love you too Harry." Rose said picking him up and kissing his cheek. Harry was immediately set down gently and looked up at his mother. Her green eye were glossed over and her face was void of emotions.

"Harry, mommy would like to sit on the couch. She doesn't feel well." Rose said. Harry nodded and helped her to the love seat. His back was turned when Rose lifted her pencil skirt above her waist showing her white panties.

When Harry was facing her and in front of the armrest he was shoved over it and before he could scream he was smothered by his mother's ample, jiggly behind. 'Not mother too.'

Rose moaned at his muffled screaming. Rose let out a 10 second fart and sighed "You like that don't you Harry? You like it when mommy's tushy gives you its love hu?" She farted 3 more times each getting longer and smellier. The gas filled Harry's lungs and he screamed into her ass.

Fanny opened the door and smelled the air. "Shesh Rose does not describe her ass. What is she...HARRY!"

Fanny saw her wife suffocating their son under her massive fuck cushion. Fanny pulled Rose off of Harry and examined Harry. "Harry sweetie what happened? Why was Rose sitting on you?" Fanny said holding his shoulders.

"She hugged me and kissed my cheek then got all quiet and said she needed to sit down. I turned around to help her sit but I saw her with her skirt up and before I could say anything she sat on me like the others." Harry said.

Fanny looked at Rose and saw her trying to put her butt back on Harry. "Sorry I have to do this Rosebud." Fanny said pulling a stick and waving it at Rose. She was on the ground in chains with her arms tied together and her butt in the air. Her body somehow glued to the floor.

"Come-on sweetheart. Mommy has a Tummy ache and it really hurts." Rose said.

Fanny looked into her spouses eyes and gasped. "The Imperius curse. Harry you said others. Has this happened before?" Fanny said.

"Yes all my other care takers. The females anyway. They touch my skin and start acting like this. Is mommy gonna be ok?" Harry said shaking.

"Maybe. She's acting like she's under the Imperius curse. Harry this may sound weird, but I am a witch. Magic is real and it looks like you have a curse on you. I have a friend who is a curse breaker that can help you and mommy. Just sit here and don't listen to Rose for now. Ok?" Fanny said. Harry nodded and Fanny walked to a phone.

"Jess, listen I need help. Bring your curse breaking supplies and hurry." Fanny said into the phone.

60 seconds later a knock at the door alerted Fanny Jessica was here. A school friend and the girl who helped Fanny figure out she's a lesbian. Long brown hair with purple eyes full of concern.

"What's cursed?" Jessica asked.

"My son. He says every time a woman touches his skin they zone out and fart on him." Fanny explained bringing her to the living room.

"Ok so that explains why your wife is tied up. Harry I'm Jessica Reed. I'm a witch like your mommy and I'm here to help you. Can you remove your shirt for me?" Jessica said.

Harry removed his shirt and sat on a kitchen chair. Jessica put on a pair of long black gloves that looked like a second skin. "Protection so I don't fart on you too." She said as she pulled out her wand. A quick wave over Harry had instant results.

The tattoos and the invisible markings on his body glowed along with his scar. Jessica pulled a scroll out of her bag and pointed her wand at it.

When the words appeared on it she made a humm sound. "Well? What's wrong with my wife and son?!" Fanny said.

"Well it appears to be some sort of ruins of ancient. A master would have had to make these. Perfection the lot of um." Jessica said in amazement.

"What is it!?" Fanny said getting impatient. "A masterpiece that's what it is. Such fine details I've…"

Jessica was cut off when Fanny grabbed her hair and slammed her on the table. She took out her wand and waved a circle over Jessica's moneymaker. "Crucius sigularo." Fanny said.

Jessica shot up and grabbed her behind screaming in agony. "I'm gonna ask one more time before I obliviate your toilet training and you know I will. WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. MY. SON!?" Fanny said grabbing Jessica by her hair again.

"Yes mistress I'm sorry for displeasing you and will obey orders given!" Jessica said crying. This was why she friend zoned Fanny. Too rough. The girl had a way around anything including the suffering curse. Jessica stood at attention using all her will not to cry again.

"Harry has a number of ruins of protection on him along with a few trackers and a magic leach in his scar. Please mistress, I beg you to remove the punishment hex so I may further examine your son!" Jessica said swaying her hips in a vain attempt to negate the pain.

Fanny dismissed the hex and slapped her ass roughly. Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. His mother was a scary woman when she needed to be. Jessica ran a gloved hand over the glowing marks on his chest.

"This is a breathing mark. It makes your lungs able to hold more air so you can hold your breath better. Very useful but it must be horrible because you won't faint ever from lack of oxygen." she read of the scroll. Harry realize that's why he could hold his breath underwater so long.

She moved her hand to one on his forehead. "This is an old one. The scholars burn. You must be pretty smart to have one of these on you. It must be over 7 years old. It absorbs knowledge from things you read and you can always remember it." Jessica said impressed. "So that's why I'm a fast learner." Harry said thinking out loud. this might be a good thing.

"Well yes but it's altered. You seem to be able to absorb knowledge from women. Who taught you to read?" Jessica asked pulling out a notepad.

"No one. I don't remember. I woke up one day and words made sense." Harry said worried she'd find out how.

"You got farted on didn't you?" Jessica said with a raised eyebrow. Harry just nodded. "Don't worry Harry you won't be my next seat. You have a nice face thoe. Maybe when you're 16 you'll get to finish what your mother started."

Harry cringed at the thought. Jessica's butt was almost as big as Mommy's. "Anyway. This scar holds a fragment of something but this mark on your arm is draining the magic from it. It should be gone by your 13th birthday. These tattoos all have an ability of some kind. When he starts school he'll sure be a powerhouse." Jessica said turning to Fanny.

Jessica looked at her scroll and said "this is the worst one. It seems like a mixed of ruins. One Common for prisoners that are given fails chances to run. If it was normal anything thrown near you would smack right into your face."

Harry cringed at the thought of everything hitting him in the face. He'd prefer the farting.

"So my sons a living target?!" Fanny shouted. "No mistress. I mean Fanny. This one right here is commonly put on female sex slaves. But its inverted. Instead of the person unwillingly doing it. It is an opposite effect of being keyed into females and routes it to facesitting." Jessica said.

"That doesn't explain why they feel the need to fart on him." Fanny said.

"This one I'd recognize anywhere. It's carved into a stone and used to negate toxic fumes in potion labs. And this has got to be the worst one. I know the spell form of this. It turns all food waste in your body into gas." Jessica said causing Harry to shiver at the thought.

"So can you remove them?" Fanny said. Jessica took a deep breath and said "I'll try. Let me start at the tracker's and work from there."

"Ok. What about Rose? Can you cure her?" Fanny said looking at her possessed wife. "Well it depends on me getting that ruin off. A powerful witch would have had to do this and it could be difficult for me." Jessica said.

"Just fix my son. Rose is fine at the moment." Fanny said. "Harry, mommy's bottom needs your attention to help her tummy ache. It really hurts mommy and you want to help don't you?" Rose said wiggling her butt.

"I'll get on it." Jessica said nodding.

After an hour Jessica sighed "I got the tracker's and any monitoring spell off but the ruins are permanent. I'm sure of it." She said defeated.

"So how do we cure Rose?" Fanny said. Jessica looked at Harry and Fanny got the message. "Harry. This isn't something I want to tell you but. You have to let Rose fart on your face. I'm sorry but it's the only way to cure her." Fanny said to her horrified son.

"Harry, your mommy needs to be cured. If she doesn't she won't eat or sleep or anything till she does. It would kill her." Jessica said sadly.

"Harry darling please save mommy! It hurts so bad." Rose screamed. violently shaking her pantied booty.

Harry gulped and said "so mommy needs to fart on my face or she dies?" He didn't want to lose his mother. He mustered up enough courage and said "I'll help mommy."

"Brave of you kiddo." Jessica said patting him on the back. Poor kid would be a lucky bastard if he was older. Rose had a prime piece of ass.

Harry walked over to his bound mother and took a deep breath. He looked at Fanny and Jessica. "Don't worry Harry. Rose doesn't know she's like this. It's not her in control. The real Rose wouldn't do this and we need to get her back." Fanny said. Jessica then said "you might want to go deeper in there too."

Harry nodded then slowly brought his face to his mother's butt. He buried his face in his mother's pantied asscrack and she started farting. The smell was just as bad as before but for some strange reason it wasn't as bad as her sitting on him.

"Oh Harry mommy loves you and always will. You feel so good in Mommy's behind." Rose said letting out a 30 second long stink bomb.

"Harry if you feel like pulling out I'd suggest wrapping your arms around her waist." Jessica said rubbing Harrys back. Seeing what was coming out this woman's shit pipe the kid was really making use of the breathing mark. 'Merlin almighty this bitch could break wind.' Jessica thought.

'I heard that.' Fanny said in Jessica's mind. 'I'm sorry mistress. Can I ask you a large favour?' Jessica said shaking in her boots.

'What is it?' Fanny said. 'Can I be Harry's godmother? Please?' Jessica said.

'You may.' Fanny said nodding. The witches were cut off by a loud squeaker. "Harry you've helped mommy so much. My tummy feels all better now." Rose said after 20 minutes of farting. The smell stuck to Harry's hair and it was stuck up his nose where it would stay for the next week and a half.

Fanny free'd Rose and she immediately kissed Harry on the lips using her tongue to play with his tonsils. She pulled away and her eyes returned to normal. "Why is Jessica here? Harry why are you shirtless and why do you smell like you crawled out of a dumpster?" Rose said holding her nose.

"Rosebud sit down for a moment so I can explain. Jessica take Harry outback and tell him about magic." Fanny said moving the science professor to the couch.

"Magic? Wait does that mean?" "Yes honey Harry's a wizard." Fanny said smiling. "A smart mind and the magic spark. I'm so proud of you Harry." Rose said trying to get up.

"Rosebud, the way we found out is because Harry is cursed. It activates through skin on skin contact with women." Fanny said putting a hand on Rose's shoulder.

Harry put his shirt and gloves back on and went outside with Jessica.

"So magic is real and I will go to a school like the one you and mom went to?" Harry asked drinking some non-alcoholic wine Jessica transfigured from water.

"Well not the exact school I went to. I went to a girls only magic school but we'll look around for a good one for you. My word could get you into near any school." Jessica said proudly.

Harry nodded and said "So what are your gloves made of?" "Scales from a special dragon with the ability to change its size. The magic of the gloves allow me to handle harmful items that could do. . . well you saw your mother." Jessica said.

"So those gloves would protect someone from me? I wish I had a pair of those." Harry said putting a hand on one of them.

"Wish no more kid. I'm your godmother and my job is to protect you when your moms can't. One second." Jessica said opening her bag.

Harry watched her dig around in it till she found what she was looking for. "Tada. Never leave home without my backup pair. There yours now kid." Jessica said pulling out a matching pair of black gloves like hers and handing them to Harry.

Harry rolled up his left sleeve and put the glove on. It shrunk and extended to his shoulder. The nails extending to hooked claws. "Cool." Harry said looking at his scaly clawed hand.

"Those are specially made. These are not sold anywhere and for good reason. They are fireproof, automatically expand to cover an exposed body part and can feel through it like real skin. Take good care of them and they'll take good care of you." Jessica said smiling.

Harry put on the second glove and the tattoos on his arm showed on top of his scales. "Now you won't become an unwilling fart Cushion. Unwilling being the keyword." Jessica said snickering.

Harry blushed and said "Why would I want to willingly be sat and farted on by girls?"

Jessica sighed. "Harry I'm bisexual. I'm interested in both men and women. Your young and don't know yet of how lucky you were a few minutes ago. Women like Rose and Fanny are very attractive. One day you'll wake up and find you can't stop staring at you moms moneymaker." Jessica said to Harry.

Harry was still confused. Sure this knowledge will come when he's old enough but didn't understand what it was. "I see you're still confused. So I'll say this. Men have resorted to begging to, at the very least squeeze Rose's butt and you had your face in it. Don't tell anyone about what you did but remember it. Burn it into your mind and keep it forever." Jessica said.

"Ok Jessica." Harry said smiling. Jessica smiled and shook her head "I'm your godmother. You mom is my best friend. It's auntie Jess to you Mister. Now since you're gonna be in a wizarding school I need to teach you the basic before entering any magical educational facility. I can't today though. Saturday good for you champ?"

"Ok auntie Jess I'd love to learn more about magic." Harry said. Jessica got up and Harry said "I really wish I could hug you Auntie Jess but I don't want to do that all over again."

Jessica frowned and said "well, here give me a good slap goodbye. Your mom did it to me for a good luck before a test." Jessica bent over presenting her derrière to Harry.

"Um. I'm not sure." Harry said shifting uncontrollably. "Harry this is something I only let your mom do when I was in school. You have your gloves. I won't fart I promise." Jessica said shaking her ass a little.

Harry brought back his hand and it slammed into her upturned rear. The globes of assmeat jiggled. "Oh! Thanks Harry see you Saturday." Jessica said happier than she was earlier.

Harry waved goodbye and said goodnight to his mom's. "Harry. I'm so sorry I did that to you. Can you forgive me?" Rose said. "I forgive you mother. You weren't under control. Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight mother." Harry said on his way to his room.

"Goodnight Harry." The lesbians said as he walked away. When he shut his door Fanny turned to Rose. "Now for your punishment." Fanny said pulling her to their bedroom.

"But but I wasn't in control of my actions." Rose said in fear. Punishment with Fanny always went bad real fast.

"You haven't even properly greeted me when you regained consciousness. This is your third strike but since you were under control I'll count it as the second and grant you a break." Fanny said locking their door and walking over to her dresser.

"Thank you mistress. You are harsh yet reasonable. I deserve what you gift me." Rose said removing her clothes and crawling onto the bed. She put her nose to the bed and behind in the air waiting and willing.

Fanny walked over with a harness on her pelvis. "You're a bad girl Rosebud. I need to discipline you. 18 inches and 3 inch diameter should suffice."

Rose started to shake. "Mistress I beg you to lower the size. My behind will break." Rose said not turning to look into Fanny's eyes.

"You either get the luxury of lube or a size reduction to 15 inches and 2 inch diameter. Your choice slave." Fanny said spanking her once.

Rose whimpered and said "I accept your mercy of lube mistress. "

Fanny tapped the harness and it disappeared replacing her pussy with a 18 inch long dick. She wave her wand and a tube of vaseline floated over. A quick flick and squeezed a quarter of it on her new girl-dick. The tube was roughly shoved into Rose's Rosebud. The rest of the vaseline squeezed itself into the woman's neither hole.

Fanny rubbed the vaseline all over her magic strapon and then processed to hotdog Roses butt. The teacher gripped the magic sextoy with her butt and felt the size of it. Fanny was ready to destroy her ass. "You feel that hu? You like it don't you?"

"No no no no NOOOOOOO!" Rose screamed as the head entered her hole. "You think it's over? You're taking all of it tonight. I'm going in slowly and if you scream again I'll pull out and start over."

The professor screamed 9 times till she managed to take all 18 inches. The engineer wrapped her legs around the teacher and said "Now for the finally. I'm gonna go five full thrusts head to crotch. Every scream restarts the count."

Fanny pulled back and slammed into Rose. Rose whimpered but held her screams. Fanny again pulled back and pounded into Rose's abused bunghole.

2 more attempts and Fanny pouted. Rose was taking it like a champ and didn't seem as affected by the pounding. Fanny picked up her wand and silently removed the vaseline. Rose anus and her girl-dick was dry as a bone. "One more Rosebud and your punishment is over." Fanny said patting Rose on the head.

"Thank you mistress for correcting me." Rose said unaware of the pain that awaits her.

Fanny slammed her full weight into the shove as 18 inches of dry girl meat was forced into Rose. The professor felt her anus tear but grit her teeth and took it. Fanny said the activation phrase for the cumming function of the magic strapon and Roses bowls flooded with artificial semin.

Fanny pulled out and the gallon of milky white substance and blood was expelled out Roses shitter. Fanny laughed slapping her ass a few times and said "well your punishment has been fulfilled."

"You ripped my anus open." Rose said collapsed on the bed feeling the ice cold fluid gush out of her behind. 'I can't decide if I hate or love magic.'

Fanny patted her on the butt and stuck her wand up her poop shoot. The fresh wounds closed and the wand was removed. "I've healed your asshole but will not dull the pain. Tomorrow if you are still in pain I will fix it. Goodnight Rosebud."

Rose cuddled in with Fanny and said "goodnight Fanny."

Review and tell me which witches ass will be on Harry.


	3. Harry's education

Saturday Jessica took Harry to the best place to learn anything. Goblins.

"Now Harry goblins are by far the greatest teachers for anything. They taught me how to be a curse breaker and your mom mechanics. Respect and be respected Kay?" Jessica said smiling at Harry. He nodded before they entered a town.

A white marble Building was in front of them. "The goblin educational facility and banking. You need to know 2 things entering this place. Respect and nothing."

Jessica walked in and said "Goldpaw good ta see yea." The goblin sneered at Jessica before seeing who she was. "Wickedmouth? You don't get payed till Monday." The goblin said smiling. "Yeah I'm here to teach my godson about goblins and magic in general. Not gonna pollute his brain with wizard Bull shit. So silverfang in yet?"

"Sleeping with him again?" Goldpaw asked grinning. Jessica grinned and before anyone could move she pulled out a dagger and knifed his hand to the table. "Not in front of the kid and that only happened 40 times. Now is he here?"

"Yes he is I will personally bring you to him wickedmouth." Goldpaw said glaring at her. She pulled the dagger out and Harry asked "why did you call her wickedmouth?"

"Names are earned Harry. Take Goldpaw here. He…" "I stole an entire dragons nest of gold weaponless." Goldpaw said proudly.

"If it was a nest wasn't there eggs in it?" Harry asked. Goldpaw blushed and Jessica laughed "he raised the eggs into the dragons now guarding the vault's. Even chewed their food too. Gold Paw. Gold for the profit Paw for the nurturing."

"So wickedmouth is. . ." "wicked is my fighting skills and mouth is I curse more than anyone while doing it." Jessica said as they walked down a hall.

They opened a door and saw a goblin counting something Harry couldn't tell. "Silverfang it's been what 6 months? How to been?" Jessica said smiling.

The goblin looked at her and said "the last bank quarterly and well wickedmouth. Have you finally decided to be a parent?" The goblin said looking to Harry.

"No this is my godson and Bloodydaggers adopted son." Jessica said. Harry remembered the greeting Auntie Jess told him. Fist turned inwardly to heart and teeth unbared. "Greetings silverfang. I am Harry of Armaletale." remembering how his name is pronounced. He isn't an adult yet so he has the name of his family and a simple name his parents give him at birth.

Silverfang mimicked the greeting and said "greetings Harry of Armaletale. I am Silverfang. Head of the goblin empire."

Harry started apologizing for not knowing "at ease child. You are obviously here to learn and admitting you don't know is how to learn. As someone of my stature it is in my best interest to make sure youth become knowable adults. Ask and I will answer if I feel it is right. "

"What does your name mean? Goldpaw and wickedmouth have said theirs."

"You know that is one of the ways to get some leverage in a conversation boy. Most goblins get misty eyed at the memory of it. Silver is for killing 75 werewolfs under a full moon in an hour and fang is from turning their teeth into a necklace as a proposal."

"I told him I might if he fought 50 and lived to sunrise. We both agreed that even though we wanted to we just couldn't live a marriage life. Goblins fear me. They'd think I'd gone soft by marrying him." Jessica said chuckling.

"Why would you be going soft?" Harry asked. "The second most feared woman of goblin kind marrying the head goblin is not good. Kill someone's wife be ready to kill the husband. Kill the head of the kingdoms spouse, be ready to fight the nation. " Silverfang said.

"Your mother and me are too scrappy to be fought how we usually do. The fear of head goblin is just a fight anyone would walk away. Even though your mother has shown that she's a better fighter than him." Jessica said picking her fingers with her curved dagger.

"I would never dare think I'm better than her. She cut off ragnok's equipment because she was bored. I hear he's head teller of The British branch." Silverfang said covering his crotch.

"Ok. So do goblins have their own monetary system or some other thing?" Harry asked.

"We use Galleons, sickles and knuts."

"How is goblin education handled?"

"A gobin youth with be raised to 9 years of age and take a test that determines their skills. After 9 the child is raised by a specialist of such career."

"So I won't be raised by my mom's?" Harry said in fear.

"In some cases yes. This way is usually bent by the parents being close to other specialists. Your godmother is a curse breaker. Your mother is a weapons and machine expert. You will be safe." Silverfang said.

"How long does this education last?" Harry asked.

"As long as it takes to grasp it. If you're a natural at potions your own magic and mind will see to it you only require 2-3 years of training to move to independent training. " Silverfang said. Harry was glad he brought his notepad.

"In the magical community where do goblins stand?"

"Here in Italy. Height is the only difference. Japan and similar country 86% of population is goblin half breeds. In Britain we are creatures to them."

"No your mom and I aren't half breeds." Jessica said smiling. Silverfang snorted and said "definitely act as one." "See? Unity ain't it a great thing?" Jessica said grinning.

"What is the level system of goblins?"

"Council, head, tellers who are also ambassadors, specialists, commons and the surrendered. Goblins or wizards who wish to join our kind. Children are not ranked because they are still learning. "

"What if a child wizard wishes to join your kind?"

"Well you are at the age to do so if you're learning from wickedmouth or Bloodydagger. An adult wizard who wishes to learn must surrender their wands to learn. A goblin taught wizard like you wish to be are unable to receive your wand till the age of 14."

"Why do wands need to be surrendered?"

"Because a goblin goes for a blade and the reflex of a wand must be unlearned."

"What is a blade to a goblin?"

"A piece of yourself. The blade of Silverfang is a blade no can replicate. The daggers of wickedmouth are hers and hers till ripped from her dead corpse. A goblin get's 3 blades to their name. The blade of the family given from their parents." Silverfang said.

He pulled out a short blade with a name on it in a straight language. "This is the blade my father gave to me at the age of education. This was what taught me."

"This is my family's blade. Passed to each goblin when becoming head of house." He said holding a broadsword.

"And this. This is what will be remembered for centuries to come. The sword given to me at the giving of names celebrations. The age of 18 I was made this sword and given my title." Silverfang said holding a fanged covered sword.

Harry was amazed at the master work of it. He was so excited to be part of this culture. "Auntie Jess told me their were some things that I should know before entering any magical educational facility."

"Yes those can be discussed now. A very important thing is occlumency the act of shielding your mind. With permission I can attempt to rate your natural skills and say how much training you require."

"Ok." Harry said.

The goblin's eyes glowed and was instantly clutching his head. "Your mind has very strong occlumency shields. Little training is needed. Basic combat training your aunts could teach you in a month's time. Other than that you seem well enough to start."

They left the bank and went to Jessica's house. "Ok let's get you occlumency shields out of the way first them combat later." "Ok."

1 hour later

"Merlin damn it. It took me weeks to build up shields to half of yours Harry." Jessica said grabbing her hair.

"So can we start combat training?" Harry said grinning.

"Sure." Jessica said pulling sword with translucent blades. "These are training swords. The don't cut but hurt like hell when they hit." Jessica said handing one to Harry.

"What about my face? A fight won't agree to not the face. You'll fart on me." Harry said.

Jessica realized this and said "hold up. I got something that might help." Jessica said walking upstairs.

She returned with a stone with a dragon head on it. "This gives you a dragon head and neck. If you hold it and focus magic into your mouth you breath fire but I'll teach you that later."

Harry removed his shirt and the gloves covered his entire body in scales stopping under his ears and chin. "These gloves are handy."

"You're wearing a 900,000,000€ suit. It could stop a plane crashing into you." Jessica said activating hers. Harry would not realize he's seeing the body of a swimsuit model till he's older. The scales were fused to skin and didn't hide anything.

"900,000,000€?! I think I shouldn't be wearing this." Harry said.

"Hey! I say I protect my godson and I deliver. Plus it's only so expensive because it's hell and back to get the stones. You mom has one but hasn't used it. Let's do this." Jessica said turning her head into a dragon.

Harry copied her and took a stance. "Now keep your feet moving and watch your opponent." Jessica said.

7 hours later Fanny came and picked up Harry. "How is he?" Fanny said.

"Fast learner for sure. He's learned to find openings. A month he'll be golden." Jessica said smiling.

"great. Can't wait to see what he majors in at the testing."

"Poor kid tries to avoid my ass. Still doesn't grasp that this is an indestructible super suit. My animagus maybe a skunk but it's not that deadly." Jessica said running a hand over her scaley behind.

"One day he'll bury his face up there and take everything you have." Fanny said feeling the tail at the base of Jessica's spine.

2 months later

Harry had entered a room with a half circle desk. A roll of parchment and a quill sat on it. A list of ruins he had to write down was on it.

Harry grabbed the quill and drew the ruins he was told to. The scroll disappeared the moment he finished the last ruin.

A cauldron with ingredients appeared and a list of potions.

An animated training dummy and a wall of swords and other weapons.

A written test of spell work.

Harry completed the last question and sighed. As the quill hit the inkwell the room lite up. "Harry of Armaletale. You stand before the council of goblins to assess your education from now to adulthood. Before you are judges to deem your skills." A deep voice said.

"In judgment of your polyjuice 83. Your Venusian 97. Your Felix felicis 100. Final grade of potions level...A." A female voice said. A polite clap was heard and another spoke.

"Your ruins work. Practice 99. Theory 96. Complexity level on a grade of 1 to 10. 10. Final grade of ruins. . .A."

"Spell theory 65. Spell practice 99. Complexity on 1 to 10 . . . 9. Final grade of spellwork… Low B."

A final voice cleared its throat. "Combat skills. Reaction time 2.5 seconds. Chosen weapon switchblade double. Opponent takedown in 1 minute and 52 seconds. Skill level. . .S." The room applauded.

"Harry Armaletale. You are in qualification of all 4 major career paths. Which is your chosen?" The male asked.

Harry thought about his options. "Am I able to take more than one path?"

The voices mumbled to themselves and finally said "a normal goblin would be called foolish at such an option. But a child so young to have to limit himself to one would make us the fools. If your devotion and mind can handle the training it is possible."

Harry walked out the room and his mom's and godmother were waiting for him. "My sons ok." Rose said happily. "Course he is we trained him." Fanny said smiling.

"So what happens now exactly? If Harry needs to train does that mean he can't see us till he's an adult?" Rose said.

"Well since we have ties in the goblin nation the only thing about Harry's education so far is he can't train with any family member." Fanny said.

"he can go weekdays and home on holidays and weekends." Jessica said.

"That sound good to you Harry?" Fanny asked. "That sounds good mom."

"Well come-on let's see your teachers. This is your potion professor, Toxichook our old roommate." Jessica said motioning to the goblin woman she was standing next to.

"I look forward to learning from you." Harry said bowing. "And I teaching you. That she devil never gives higher then a B."

"And this is your ruins teacher Bloodstone." Fanny said pointing to the other female goblin. "I awate what you can teach me." Harry said bowing. She grinned and said "and I await how you compare to your godmother."

A goblin male goblin walked out and said "I am roughblood. If you expect to learn from me don't slack off." "I have no intention to sir Roughblood." Harry said bowing.

"And your charms teacher Flitwick." Harry bowed and said "thank you for your willing to teach sir." The short man smiled and said "I'd be glad to see your abilities."

Harry saw the man seem to study him. "May I help you Sir?" Harry said irritated. Flitwick looked at him and said "I just feel I've met you before. May I ask your name?"

"Armaletale."Harry said. This guy, this guy gave him a weird vibe. 'Why the fuck is he staring at my forehead?'

"I mean your first name." Flitwick said. "My names lethal weapon. Now I will see you our first lesson. Have a fine evening sir."

Harry crashed in his bed that night and dreamed of an old man putting me on a doorstep.

In one month Harry had the schedule memorized

Monday - ruins with bloodstone

Tuesday- potions with Toxichook

Wednesday- combat with Roughblood

Thursday- charms with Flitwick.

Friday- alternate classes.

Harry couldn't shake the feeling of disturb from Flitwick. 'He has way too much interest in my forehead.' Harry thought putting on a sun visor. He stepped through the floo and was in a school called Hogwarts.

Harry walked to the dining hall and saw Flitwick sitting at the head table. Harry calmly walked to the table and said "Flitwick I am here for our lessons."

Flitwick looked at his pocket watch and nearly choked on his breakfast. "Crap. Apologies Armaletale I slept in and chose to eat in the dining hall." Flitwick said wiping his mouth.

"Fillicks who is this child?" Albus said. "He is much too young to be a student of Hogwarts." McGonagall said.

"He's a goblin trainee I've been privileged to teach as a career pathway. I train him on Thursday's and every fourth Friday." Flitwick said.

"This boy is a goblin?! He looks humans as can be." Sprout said.

"I said trainee. He's a wizard who is learning from goblins. From the Italian branch."

Snape locked eyes with Harry and said "and your teaching this...boy magic when he is clearly under age?"

"He's over age in goblin standards. He's completed 6 years training in a month's time and is currently in 4 career paths." Flitwick said.

Albus saw the children study the 9 year old and stood up. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of this Establishment. May I ask your name, dear boy?" Albus said holding out a hand.

Harry looked at the hand and looked at Flitwick. "Human."

"Oh. Greetings to you too Albus Dumbledore. I am Armaletale." Harry said shaking the old man's hand.

"Why did the boy hesitate in shaking hands?" McGonagall asked Flitwick.

"Poor manor's." Snape said.

"Goblins don't shake hands. A proper greeting is an inwardly turned fist over your heart and a bow. The act of a handshake isn't anything to goblins." Flitwick said sneering at Snape.

The potion professor nodded. 'At least the boy understands respect.'

"Why is he wearing those gloves?" Sprout asked seeing the black gloves and clawed hands.

"It's armor. He won't say what though."

Albus let go and said "well I believe you may enjoy some breakfast yourself before your training with professor Flitwick. Such a thin boy needs to grow."

"My body is meant to be thin and agile not large and brutish. But out of respect I will enjoy some food." Harry said nodding. He made his way to the nearest table and sat down.

The students were amazed at how Harry ate. He consumed most of the food on the table but didn't break poise or make any noise at all.

The students tried to speak to him but he just stopped eating and politely said "breakfast is for eating not chitchat." The students didn't seem to understand the concept. Breakfast and lunch should be eaten in silence and dinner is for discussion. 'Was this how wizards did things?'

Harry walked with Flitwick and said "What was that?"

"What?" Flitwick said confused.

"That that, circus. Is that how wizards each breakfast? Talking with there mouth open? Talking at all? These children are at least 11 and they haven't learned to eat breakfast right?" Harry said believing it.

"A young wizard isn't as educated as a goblin. Surely you've acted similarly in your younger years?"

"When I was 6! Good god I can't imagine going to this school." Harry said holding his hair.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go." Flitwick said picking up his pace.

At lunch A few students talked about Harry. "What's with that kid?" "He was kinda rude wasn't he?" "Maybe its a goblin thing? He seemed pissed his training was delayed because the teacher needed food." "He's kinda cute." A girl said blushing.

"What do you think he's training for? He's pretty young." "Maybe he's some half goblin like Flitwick and is learning like a goblin." "He look's 9."

"What do you think he's learning? Maybe first year spells?"

A few students decided to go watch the training and were amazed at what they saw. The kid removed his normal shirt and had on some black suit with markings on the right arm. He was firing hexes at Flitwick wandlessly and Flitwick struggling to keep up.

The group of students were startled by McGonagall "what are you doing outside of Professor Flitwick's classroom?"

"That weird kid is duling professor Flitwick. Look." A boy said.

McGonagall saw Harry summon glowing energy disks and send them at Flitwick. The half goblin barely dodged the projectile and a bludgeoner went to his parts.

McGonagall walked in and said "What is this?!" Flitwick was distracted for a second and was slammed into the wall.

"This is how a goblin trains." Flitwick said getting up. Harry cracked his neck and back. Saying nothing as he drank from his water bottle.

"Professor are you hurt?" McGonagall asked. "no. Just relearning the one rule of a fight."

"And what may that be?" McGonagall asked crossing her arms.

"It's a fight. Get up." Harry said handing Flitwick his wand. Flitwick took it and stood up. "I see Roughblood's life motto is what you live by." Flitwick said nodding.

"Cheap is a fortune." Harry said grinning. The students didn't get what was being said. Cheap? Roughblood?

"Who is Roughblood?" McGonagall said confused. She just saw a former dueling champion get his ass handed to him by a 9 year old.

"The guy who taught me how to fight when I was 18." Flitwick said.

"What do you mean Cheap is a fortune?" A kid asked.

"In a fight there is no fair or unfair. There is only survival. A fight is what it is. A fight. Is your opponent gonna holdback? No he will not." Harry said firing another bludging hex at the teachers crotch. "He was open and I took the moment of his weakness."

"But what about classes that are just disarming or stunning? You can't be lethal all the time." McGonagall said.

"Listen to my name. Armaletale. Arma letale. Lethal weapon is my name. It's a way of life and I am aware I need to be restrained in some cases. But this man is here to train me in combat spellwork and to not use the full extent of his teaching is an insult to him and his knowledge of the lesson." Harry said deflecting a stinging hex and firing one back.

McGonagall was about to say something but remembered she was talking about other people's way of life. "And I presume this is how you were trained professor Flitwick?" "Down to a T. He's got an advantage of never having the wizarding way in his head." Flitwick said.

McGonagall sighed and left the room. To her it was a way men can beat the crap out of each other. "Mr Armaletale."

"Armaletale. I am not over 13 so I am a child and not a man yet." Harry said.

McGonagall and the students looked at professor Flitwick. "My first name was given to me by my mother and I went by no other till I was given the name Flitwick." Flitwick said dodging another spell headed for his balls.

"What is your armor made of?" A ravenclaw girl asked.

"Dragon scales. In this armor my flesh matches my diamond will and the inferno of fire in my chest." Harry said sending a torrent of flames from his mouth.

"Yes. Well may we sit and watch your training?" McGonagall asked.

"You may. But no interference." Harry said.

The rest of the day was everybody watching spells they've never heard of being fired at the two fighters.

Dinner that night was interesting. Harry actually talked but ate little. "So why exactly do you not each so much now? You had 7ths during breakfast." The girl across from him asked.

"Goblins eat enough calories in the morning to train probably and a light lunch makes sure the body doesn't faint. If I went to bed on a full meal I would be lethargic in the morning." Harry said finishing a chicken leg and a glass of water.

"So why were you such a jerk at breakfast?" The boy next to him asked.

"It isn't normal to speak during morning meal. At most is a pass the pepper. If you don't eat enough during breakfast you could end up like Flitwick." Harry said.

"What no salt?" "I go with a lower sodium intake."

"So why are you talking now?"

"Dinner is to go over how our days education went. What have you learned today?" Harry said pointing at one of the students that saw his fight with Flitwick.

"In a fight use what you got."

"See? I learned the molten steel charm. Learning."

The teachers were all talking about Flitwick getting his ass handed to him. "Yeah yeah I get it."

"Such potential for one so young. Perhaps he could learn at Hogwarts in a few years." Albus said. "Not gonna happen. He can't stand the noise of breakfast and thinks all the children here are undignified fools."

Snape looked at Harry and sent a mental probe. Snape was met by a wall of solid crystal and was ripped into reality by a dagger buried in his chest a centimeter away from his heart. "You know it's grounds for death to invade someone's mind where I come from? Unless it's different here beg for your life or this is your last few seconds on earth. " Harry said grabbing his dagger imbedded in Snape's chest.

Snape could see Voldemort's venomous stare in the boy's eyes and for once was scared of a 9 year old.

"I'm truly sorry for attempting to enter your mind. I beg for forgiveness at the hands of Armaletale." Snape said hands grasped together.

"You live you worm." Harry said. He said a spell in goblieygook and pulled the dagger out. A burned scar was in the place the blade had been and will stay.

Harry stood up and looked at Dumbledore. "I thank you for the use of you school for my lessons. Good day Albus Dumbledore." Harry said walking to ravenclaws common room.

Harry flood home and went to bed.

Friday Harry had potion lessons with Toxichook. She had on a rag of a shirt and a short dress. She didn't want any bagging clothing to spill ingredients or get caught on something. Harry was glad Jess gave him the armor.

"Today you are learning the Spector spoiler. This is use to destroy ghosts or is imbedded into all goblin weapons. But before we even think of brewing what do we need?" She said waving a hand to Harry.

"Cauldron cleaned, blades sharp and work station sanitized." Harry said.

Harry unrolled his supplies and neatly layed them on the table. He reached into his bag and a plastic box with 7 compartments a square inch each. "What level is a Spector spoiler?" Toxichook asked.

"6 so a crystal cauldron is required." Harry said. "And why is crystal required for this potion?"

"The property of the end product is absorbed into metal and will turn the entire batch into nothing." Harry said. The woman nodded. A student who knows his facts. She'd teach no less. She picked up his chopping knife and ran a finger over the blade. She tasted the blood on her finger and said "not sharpened enough."

Harry picked up his knife and sharpened it on one of his arm scales. They started and around noon they stopped and satdown. "The potion must settle for 2 hours exactly or the ingredients won't blend properly." Toxichook said. "I understand." Harry said.

Toxichook grabbed his face and said "do you boy?" His eyes went to fear as her gray eyes glassed over. 'Crap it works on the species too!' Harry thought.

"You know I didn't have to agree to train you human." She said violently. Harry knew this was the curse talking but she still sounded sincere. "No you didn't Mame." Harry said.

"Your kind think goblins are below you." Toxichook said sneering. Harry knew a goblin was dangerous in any state. "Not me Mame. You are far greater then me." Harry said going the passive route in this. 'If it gets me out of this with minimal injury I'll do it.'

"Yes I am. Your not even fit to be in the same room as me. The fact you are breathing the same air as me is to much a privilege you deserve. In fact you don't even deserve that." Toxichook said grinning. 'Crap.'

Harry felt the back of his knees kicked forward. He collapsed and his hair was grabbed. "You get to breath the air I don't want to." His face was slammed into her boney ass.

She released a harsh unforgiving gas cloud straight into his nose and mouth. 'Dear god I've never smelt anything worse then this!' Harry screamed in his head.

An hour and a half of her lethal gas and insults Harry was shoved to the ground. 'Finally over!'

Harry got up and satdown. Toxichook regained consciousness and said "Now as I said meditation will make 2 hours go by quickly. 10 minutes till the next step."

Harry went on with the lesson without instructions. He now had the woman's 47 years of potions and she didn't know.

 _ **Ok so I will be taking requests but not intill school starts for Harry. Someone suggested a few women already.**_

 _ **Molly? Definitely**_

 ** _Maxime? High maybe_**

 ** _Umbridge? Low chance_**


End file.
